


A Warm Night in Bed

by Sweetsensation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Akira is staying with Haru, his girlfriend, for Christmas break when they decided to have a little fun just for the two of them.





	A Warm Night in Bed

Akira knocked on the large Mansion door. Bundled in a warm jacket, as it was colder outside. He was back for winter break, thankfully his girlfriend let him stay with her while he was in town. Haru creaked open the door, trying to see who it was at first. “Akira!” She swung open the door embracing him. “I missed you so much!” 

“How is my beauty thief doing?” He said with a smile. 

“I’m doing better now that your here, please come in!” 

Haru took him to the room where he would be staying, which was also her room. “Haru, you don’t have to share your room. No offense but it seems you have tons of guest rooms.”

“Oh, I was just thinking because it’s been a while ... we could um be closer together.” She said as a slight blush came to her face.

“Haru, my little fluff ball, I would love to be by you more. I miss you so much, I just didn’t want to push anything.” Akira said coming closer so he could hug her. 

Haru let out a grin from the embrace. It wasn’t before long the hug became a passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other. Haru’s lips tasted like coffee, while Haru thought the same for him. But they enjoyed it. Akira broke away, “Haru, I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you, Akira I had an idea for tonight but I can’t wait any longer.” Haru began playing with the buttons on Akira’s shirt. 

Akira gave her a peck, “I will do anything with you, my love. Lead the way?” Haru gave an eep out of excitement and his obedience. 

“You can go over there and I’ll go over here to get ready.” She said with a blush. Akira could tell she was nervous but excited, about the journey they would go on together.

Akira made a small pile of clothes, still wearing his boxers though. He turned around to see Haru walk out from behind her changing curtain. He couldn’t speak, she was gorgeous. Haru looked sheepishly, swaying from embracement. “I know I’m not a skinny as Ann-Chan, nor have the toned body of Mako-Chan. But I..”

“You’re beautiful” is all he could say as his eyes were stuck on her. 

Haru like she said wasn’t an hourglass-like Ann, and wasn’t fit like Makoto. She had an average body size that had more of a stomach than the other girls, but Akira found her more beautiful than anything else. She was radiant in every way.

Haru was never one to be praised for her looks unless it was as a tool. There was something about Akira’s pure aw of her that reaffirmed he was in love with her and only her. He wasn’t there for her name, money, or even looks, he was there cause of the girl who wanted to open a local coffee shop. A girl who loved gardening, and oddly fighting monsters, a girl who cared for others like no other. 

Akira made his way closer taking in more of her being, this wasn’t their first time. But each time was a new sense of wonder for the couple. As they got closer Haru wrapped her arms around him, she set her arms at his waist and head on his chest. “I love you, darling,” she said feeling his body against hers. 

It had been since summer they had done anything of this sort or even seen each other face to face. 

Akira kissed the top of her head, “I love you too” he hugged her tight. But soon like a switch felt a tight squeeze on his ass cheek and a seductive coo.

“Darling you ready to have some fun” Haru had the same look as she did in the metaverse at times full of desire and determination yet joy.

“Only if you are” 

Haru leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. Their tongues met exploring each other as they guided each other to the bed. Both let out small moans, they both enjoyed the feeling of it being together like this. Both knew it came from a place of passion and love, not manipulation and lust. 

Akira and Haru feel on the bed, Akira began planting kisses across her body. Haru could feel her body enjoy it more and more with each kiss. She felt her underwear show this pleasure as he went on. Akira caressed her thighs which relaxed Haru as he often would give her messages when she had a long day. Akira made his way to the special area. He could tell she was excited from how drenched it was and he was excited to. He stopped though and looked at Haru, making sure to get her approval. “I’m ready Akira, please continue.” She gasped ready to feel the pleasure of him eat her out. 

Akira lifted her glorious legs and slide the panties off dropping them on the floor. Then he began by kissing the folds, teasing it yet still sending pleasure to Haru. Slowly he would add licks here and there. Moans would come from her mouth, and her grip tightens on the sheets. 

Finally, he went for the kill shot, he started exploring her inner walls with his tongue wanting to taste all of her. Haru felt pleasure after pleasure as his tongue moved. Deep moans resonated from her soul, which made Akira go faster as it turned him on. Soon he found the clit, he kissed the weak spot. 

Akira began to attack the area with his tongue licking the sweet spot. He felt Haru legs lock around him pushing him deeper inside. Haru panting heavily and let a moan out for each lick. “Darling AHHHHH, PLEASE MORE MORE, I Can’t last much longer” Haru’s legs tightened even more over him. Akira went faster and faster, her legs began to twitch as the orgasm rang through her body. Haru let out a deep primal powerful moan, that rocked Akira to his core with desire for her more. He took in all of her juices enjoying every second of it. 

Haru’s legs loosen as Akira caught his breath. “You taste amazing, as always... I kinda want to taste more” Akira said with a smirk moving closer to her face which was red do to the trickster's comment, but she learned to play his game.

“You do? Maybe I should try it myself.” Haru put her hands to his face and pulled him into a kiss. 

Haru started to fill his member to become more and stiffer. He was her first, so she didn’t know what others were like but she loved having him inside her. She felt that they became one soul intertwined by fate. Haru still locking lips moved her hands to lower his drawers. The sound and feeling of his cock hitting her body as it was released from its cloth prison sent a rush in her. “I need you Akira, all of you please, my darling.”

Akira separated slowly leaving small kisses along the way. He used his hand to slowly guide it inside. Haru griped his back hit as she felt his cock enter her wanting body. “Darling I can feel you in me. It feels so good.” She let out in a moan.

Akira began to thrust in and out as the Haru’s walls tightened around him. He loved being inside her, it was amazing. He loved every inch of his partner and best friend, her vulnerable spots included. He loved the pleasure it gave her and how it made her happy. Akira didn’t deny he enjoyed the pleasure himself. 

As they got more comfortable Haru took off her bra. Akira saw his opening and leaned down and gave them needed attention. He gently bit down on her nipple, mixed with light sucks sending Haru into more ecstasy. “Darling my breasts are so sensitive that feels so good.” She let out another moan. 

Akira then pulled out of Haru much to her displeasure, and he took his mouth off of her tit. “Do you want to do something new?” He asked.

“What do you have in mind?” 

Akira leaned down and whispered in ear only to be with a profound yes. Haru flipped around and stuck her bottom half up. Then slowly settled on her arms and knees. “I’m ready,” she said dying of anticipation on the inside. 

Akira lined up, grabbed her hips and slammed his cock deep inside her pounding her weak spot. “OH AKIRA THIS IS WONDERFUL, OOOOH PLEASE MORE DARLING” he did as told every inch of him went inside her. As they both let out grunts of pleasure like animals. 

This went on for a few minutes longer. “Haru I want to see your face again. Ready to switch back” Akira said keeping the pace. 

“I want to see you too!”

Akira had to use force to pull out as Haru’s body tired to keep him inside. They flipped, Haru griped her legs showing him the gift that was for him and him alone. Akira stuck his hard member inside her moving more gently again as he watches her face move to the pleasure. “I can’t help but love you, Haru you are everything to me.” He kissed her as she let go over her legs.

“Akira, I love you with all my heart, and body. You are my life and world” she returned the kiss.

Akira began to increase the speed going deep inside her. Her legs wrapped around his locking him in as he sped up he could feel her walls tighten. “Akira I think I’m going too” be for Haru could get it out an orgasm ripped through her body sending out a deep moan. At the same time, she squirted sending juices everywhere. “Akira I'm sorry, I’ve never done that before.”

“Don’t be, did you feel good” he looked into her eyes.

Haru nodded it was one of the best orgasms he has given her. “Then it doesn’t matter I want you to feel good. If that’s how your body shows pleasure than I find it amazing” he said as he kissed her quaking lips. He body fascinated him more and more because it belonged to her and her alone. But he could feel his own limit coming. “Haru, you need to let me go, I’m at my limit.” He huffed as he slammed more and more into her body. 

Haru’s eyes had rolled back from the cock teasing her womb, her body was in bliss and so was she. Breaking out of the moans “It’s fine, I’m on the pill, I want you to release inside me. So keep going harder!!” Haru squeezed her legs tighter around him and felt her walls tighten around him. 

Akira went faster-sending grunts out of him and deep moans from Haru, he felt his time up. He gave Haru a deep kiss as his semen coated her walls and insides. The kiss was full of vibrations and tingles as their bodies gave out in pleasure. 

The broke away from each other and Akira slowly pulled out of her. The think cream dripped out. Akira rolled to lay next to her, as Haru reached down and scooped some of the cum with her fingers. She brought it and put it in her mouth with a smack. “You taste good too Darling” she smirked. 

She soon snuggled next to him their sweaty bodies not caring about clean up till later just wanting to be together. Haru looked over at him “remember your here for two weeks, this is only day one. Hehe”.

They both knew they weren’t going to do this every day but it would be a fun treat. Akira rolled over and ran his hand through her short puffy hair. “I can’t wait for these two weeks, I love you my little fluff ball” he kissed her forehead than lips.

“I love you too Akira, my darling.” She smiled back.


End file.
